


Daddy's Girl in Mommy's World

by masterhiccup



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterhiccup/pseuds/masterhiccup
Summary: The struggles of being a mother with a husband who doesn’t pay attention and a daughter who wanders off.





	Daddy's Girl in Mommy's World

Zephyr Haddock was on a mission. Her father was standing outside their open front door talking with one of the men from the village, and she wanted to be near him. Using the chair nearby, she pulled herself up from her sitting position and found her balance before starting her slow walk towards her father and the door. 

Her mother was standing in their kitchen, preparing their dinner, and glanced over when she heard Zephyr moving around. She sighed, setting the utensils down and moving towards her toddler. “I don’t think so.” She quickly picked Zephyr up, shifting her to her hip and looking towards her husband. “Hiccup, door.” 

“Sorry, Astrid!” He called out before shutting it. 

Since Zephyr had learned how to walk, they had quickly learned that having a walking child was harder to keep watch on than they thought. She liked adventure, and she loved being wherever her dad was. Astrid discovered that if Zephyr disappeared from around her, all she had to do is look around and if Hiccup is in sight, she’ll find Zephyr headed his way. It doesn’t help her at all that Hiccup has a terrible habit of leaving the front door open.

Zephyr whined, reaching her hands out towards the door and making grabbing motions with her hands. “Daddy!” 

“Daddy is busy, but he’ll be right back.” 

Astrid took Zephyr back to the kitchen with her, setting her down and turning back to the dinner she was making. Sitting at her kitchen table was Ruffnut, watching the small scene with a raised eyebrow. “Where was she going?” 

“She follows Hiccup everywhere, and he doesn’t know how to close a door to save his life. I’ve lost count of how many times he’s walked out leaving it open.”

“You should stick a reminder on him.”

“I’ve considered it.” Astrid turned to face her friend. “He never keeps it shut, and she’s as adventurous as he was when he was little. If she even sees the door is open a crack, she’s gone.” 

They were lucky Berk is as safe as it is. Ruffnut hummed, her eyes going to Zephyr who was now sitting in the living room playing with the stuffed dragon that once belonged to Hiccup. “I always wondered why I’d see her walking around without you or Hiccup with her.”

“What? And you never told us or brought her home?” 

Ruffnut put her hands up in surrender, “Hey, I thought it was allowed. Everyone lets their kids wander around.” 

“She’s two, Ruff.” Astrid stared at her daughter, tilting her head. “I wonder if Stoick ever lost Hiccup as much as we lose Zephyr.” 

The front door opened and closed, Hiccup walking in and looking between the three girls in the room. “You were wondering if dad ever lost me? All the time. He could hardly keep track of me when I started walking fast.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me, really. No one could ever keep track of you.” Ruffnut said with a shrug. 

“Thanks for that, Ruff.” Hiccup sat on the bench near his daughter, lifting her up when she raised her arms to him. He sat her in his lap and gave her a smile, “Were you trying to sneak off again?”

Zephyr shook her head, “No, daddy!” 

He hummed, “I find that hard to believe.” 

“She was trying to sneak off to be with you. Again.” Astrid confirmed, turning her attention back to her cooking. 

Ruffnut leaned against the table, resting her chin against her fist. “Astrid tells me you have issues closing doors.”

Hiccup scoffed. “It’s not that bad!”

“Hiccup,” Astrid laughed, looking over her shoulder at him, “close the door.” 

“What?!” He looked behind him, expecting to see their front door closed, only to find it still opened a crack.

Ruffnut cackled while Hiccup stood, grumbling to himself as he walked towards the door to shut it.


End file.
